Someone For Me
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: The marriage didnt happen at first caz he didnt show but now he's coming to her wedding. Will some sparks fly again? InuKag OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so dont ask.

XZX  
ZX  
ZXZ  
XZ  
XZ  
X

"So are you going?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Because you didn't go to your own wedding with her, so why you going now?"

"Keh" was all he had to say 'No one has any idea how I feel'

"Inuyasha all I'm saying that you might get hurt."

"Shut up Miroku! I hear what your saying but I don't care. Leave me the hell alone!"

Inuyasha looked at the invitation once again. Then at the note she sent with it.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you might not show up to my wedding since you didn't come the day of ours. But I would love for you to attend. No matter what happened that day, you are still my best friend and I want you to be there no matter the cost. But if you don't feel like coming I understand. But if you decide to come, you may stay at my house in your old room for when you came over when we were young. And I would like you to come a week early I would like to talk to you. And don't want to talk over the phone. Well please R.S.V.P._

_From,  
Kagome_

Inuyasha just stared at the note. Then he went and got the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" answered a girl

"Kagome?"

"Hi Inuyasha"

"I wanted to tell you I'll come to your wedding."

"You will? That's great!"

"I'll be there in two days"

"Ok"

"See you then."

"Ok Bye" she said

"Bye"

They both hung up.

**Two days later**

'I guess I'm here. The house doesn't look that much different at all.' Inuyasha thought

DING DONG

The door opened and reviled a girl with long raven hair.

"Hi! Inuyasha!" she said happily and hugged him

"Hello Kagome"

"I missed you" she said "Come on I'll talk you to your room."

She headed up the stairs and Inuyasha fallowed her. She walked down the hall way a little bit and stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a red room. Everything was red the walls carpet, sheets, drapes, everything!

"Well, I leave you to unpack, I'll be down stairs if you need me, and we can talk later." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha just nodded and stayed quiet. He went into the room and sat on the bed and thought. Of what happened the day of the wedding.

FLASHBACK

"Hi Inuyasha! Tomorrow is the day! We'll be together forever!" Kagome said happily

"Of course sweetheart, tomorrow, just you wait" Inuyasha happiest he's ever been

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, 4:00, I love you" she kissed him and left skipping happily

"See you tomorrow" he said went home and thought of an idea.

At about 9:00 he went over to Kagome's house the knocked on the door, hoping Kagome would be asleep. Her oldest sister answered the door.

(Kagome has two sisters. She's the middle child now)

"Hi, Inuyasha what brings you here at this time?" she asked curiously

"Hey, Kikyou, I have an idea of what to do for Kagome…"

Kikyou lead him upstairs to Kagome's bedroom to find Kagome already asleep with a smile on her face.

"She's so happy" Kikyou said "Happiest she's ever been since Kouga in high school"

"Kouga, that bastard! I hate him for what he did to her"

"Keep you voice down you don't want her to hear you"

"Fine"

He snuck into the room with a sack. He got to her bed and poured rose petals all over her bed. And walked out of her room.

"She'll be real happy when she sees that in the morning." Kikyou said

"I agree" Inuyasha and Kikyou turned around to see the youngest sister behind them.

"I thought you were sleeping, Sango"

"Nope, nice to see you Inuyasha"

"You too"

"I should get going, I need sleep for tomorrow" Inuyasha said with his own smile

The two girls smile back.

**Next day**

Inuyasha woke up getting ready for the day of his wedding. The day was perfect so far… till that phone rang.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"We need you here! Naraku grouped just attacked again!"

"I can't go today's my wedding day."

"Sorry but we need you here"

"Fine but it better not take long"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and rushed over to the gang's hideout. And everyone was ready they all headed to the battle. After a while they thought they were winning then all of sudden someone snuck behind Inuyasha and nailed him on the head and made him pass out.

**Next day**

Inuyasha woke up and looked at his watch.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE THE 12th!"

Inuyasha ran to the church and no one was there. So then he ran to Kagome's house. Kagome answered the door with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"No, its fine you had something important to do more important then marring me."

"We can pick another day to get married, I'm so sorry" Surprising he's saying he's sorry so much.

"No, you said that last time. I told myself if something else happens, then its just not meant to be." She said and closed the door

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to explain and almost cried himself.

"STUPID FUCKING NARAKU, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT" Inuyasha yelled as he walked home.

END FLASHBACK

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" He said

"Hey Inuyasha, You've been up here all day. Aren't you coming down?"

"I guess"

When they got down stairs they just sat in silence until…

"I'm sorry about Kikyou" Inuyasha said

Kagome just got a sad look in her eyes.

"I miss her so much. I mean I never lived with out an older sister"

Some place else a girl is sleep and having strange dreams.

DREAM

" I want to know who I am where I come from, whose my real parents!" She shouted

"You will know" a shadow figure came

"Who are you?"

"I'm you real mother"

"You are?"

"Yes I am. I came in your dream to ask you for a favor"

"Anything"

"I need you, to find your sisters, Kagome and Sango, they just lost your older sister Kikyou. So they wont believe that you're their sister. But the favor I ask of you is to go to Kagome's wedding she's getting married in a week. I want you to stop that wedding. That wedding is not suppose to happen. She's not suppose to marry that guy. She suppose to marry someone else. But by you being there I need you to help me get her together with him."

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will"

END DREAM

The girl woke up. That was not a dream I was talking to my mother. I need to do as she says.

She got out of bed changed and went to the house of Kagome's and Sango's. She's knew where they lived. And she was always hoping to be related. But now it was official she was their sister, youngest sister.

ZX  
XZ

"Inuyasha why weren't you there?" Kagome asked

"I wanted to be there, but I couldn't I was passed out. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know but I wanted to be with you."

"I know but-"

DING DONG

"I'll get it" Kagome said

Then she ran into Sango.

"Well we'll both get it" Sango said

"yup"

"Hello" they both said as they answered the door

"hi, my name is Rin and I think I'm your sister." She said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked disbelieving

"I'm your sister, just as I said, your youngest sister, Rin"

"How are you so sure?" Kagome asked

"Because our mom came to us in a dream." She said

(meh I don't want to write too much my hands are hurts for IMing and don't want to lose my train of thought so I'll speed it up a bit.)

**Three days later**

Rin had moved in and was coming to the wedding. Kagome was that sure about her but still decided to let her stay.

And the past three days Kagome and Inuyasha were catching up on the things they missed. And even had their moments.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the park talking. Then all of a sudden Kagome tripped and almost hit the ground till Inuyasha caught her. She looked up and smiled at him. He helped her up and they continued their walk. Inuyasha wanted so badly to hold her hand. 'No I can't she's getting married in a couple of days, no matter how I wish she wasn't' but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I still love her' but without in realizing he grabbed Kagome's hand and held it. She didn't pull back but closed her hand around his and she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back but then he pulled her close and kissed her. For a moment she was shocked but then she kissed back but then she thought. 'No this isn't right, I'm getting married when Hojo comes back, but this feels so right.'

END FLASHBACK

Right now Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the couch watching 'A Walk To Remember' not knowing someone was watching them

"Yes, it's working out perfectly." Rin said happily

"So what was your plan why are you here?" Sango asked

"Mom came in my dream and told me that Kagome was not suppose to marry this Hojo guy. That she's suppose to marry Inuyasha. That's one of the reasons that she sent me here."

"So that's why you came?"

"And to find out who I was"

"Well that's a great plan." Sango said with a smile

For the next two days they kept getting Inuyasha and Kagome together. To points where Inuyasha and Kagome kiss more often. But now was the day of the wedding and Kagome didn't call it off. But all Kagome could think about is Inuyasha. And how he held her and told her he loved her. But now was the time she would marry.

Now Kagome was coming down the isle ready to marry Hojo. But for some reason she wasn't thinking of Hojo she was thinking of Inuyasha. 'Here I am once again' she thought. Walked slowly and looked to the see all the people staring at her. But one gaze caught her, Inuyasha's…

Kagome made it to where Hojo was and the priest started talking.

FLASHBACK

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha bended on one knee

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course"

ZXZ  
ZXZ

"Come on Inuyasha!" a little Kagome said running to the park.

ZXZ

XZX

"Why did her do that to me?" Kagome said crying

"He was an idiot. Kouga doesn't know what he's missing." Inuyasha said to comfort her.

END FLASHBACKS

"I do" she heard Hojo said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"And do you Kagome take Hojo to be you lawfully wedded husband."

Kagome didn't said anything at first. Then said "No I don't"

"What?" Hojo asked her

"I can't marry you Hojo, I love someone else." She said "I'm sorry"

She walked back down the isle and but stopped at Hojo's ex-girlfriend and gave the flowers to her. Then she walked all the way to the park in her dress.

She saw no one was at the park because it was raining. She tripped and fell in the dirt. Btu she got back up and went to the swing. She started singing to her self. Then all of sudden she felt someone pushing her and saw it was Inuyasha pushing her on the swing. She smiled at him.

"Hey Kagome"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha got on his knees again. And held her hands in his.

"Kagome will you marry me? I know you didn't want to marry Ho-"

"Will you show up this time?"

"Of course, this time I won't go in even if they need me"

"Then yes I will. And then for real we'll be together"

Inuyasha smiled and her and kissed her

'Yes this time we'll be together for real.' He thought

"Come on Inuyasha!" a little Kagome said running to the park.

**END**

ZXZX

**Meh short One-shot that I had on mind, it just came to me out of no where. Rin was just suppose to be there to make Kagome think that marring Hojo was wrong for her and make Sango watch Kagome closely with Inuyasha to see if anything happened on their own if not they planned on doing something, but everything happened on its own so they didn't have to instigate. Just so you know, caz I kinda lost tract with the sisters they weren't a big part. I might make a sequel with their wedding but I only will if I get enough votes to. Soo vote if you want it or don't. And i am working on As The Years Go By dont worry, i just wanted to get this out of my mind.**

**Demons-Heart**


End file.
